


The Lion Watches

by meditationsinemergencies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/pseuds/meditationsinemergencies
Summary: Neville has a fantasy, and Hannah is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Lucius Malfoy, Hannah Abbott/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Orgasms for Days: A Smut for Cece Collective





	The Lion Watches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cecemarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecemarty/gifts).



> Many, many thanks to LumosLyra for putting together this collection, for encouraging me to take on my very first F/M/M triad, and for taking a red pen to this baby. I appreciate it all endlessly. 
> 
> As always thanks to adavison for your endless encouragement and support and friendship.

Marianne cleared her throat, “So, Neville. Tell me. What exactly is this fantasy?”

Neville rubbed his hands against his trousers, his palms were sweaty. His wife was so much better about talking about sex. So much more open and honest and comfortable. 

He told her in a low voice, not making eye contact with her, looking at the books on her shelves or her hands in her lap, anywhere but her face. 

When he finished speaking, she nodded, and pressed her lips together, suppressing a smile. “Do you know why you have this fantasy?”

He shook his head, “No. Not at all. I don’t think I even remotely understand it. It seems so weird to me. I mean…” He trailed off seeming a bit anxious. 

“Okay. That’s alright. You don’t have to know right now. I will say this, I know why. So, here’s your homework before our next session: You need to tell Hannah about this fantasy. From what I know of Hannah, she’s very loving and understanding. Regardless of whether or not she consents to indulge your fantasy, she will be accepting of it, and you will feel better just having talked about it with her. This may help you come to realize the root of the fantasy, so I want you to seriously think about why you are interested in this. Okay?”

He nodded, “Alright. Sounds good. So, see you next week?”

She glanced over her schedule, “Hmmm. No. It looks like Hogwarts staff doesn’t have a session until next month. So, I’ll just see you in two weeks like normal, but, speaking of Hogwarts, how are you and Severus?” 

Neville smiled. He and Severus had been put into counselling, as were many of the other teachers at Hogwarts. Minerva was making a great effort to mend relationships, take care of her staff’s mental and emotional health, and so on. After almost a year of counselling, Neville and Severus had formed what he would consider one of his best friendships. He was endlessly grateful for Marianne as his therapist, and therapy in general.

“We’re great. Meeting him after this for beers while Hannah closes up tonight,” he said cheerfully.

She smiled and nodded, “Great. Well, you know, he might not be a bad person to talk to about this, as well.”

“Is he familiar with this sort of th--”

She interrupted him, wagging a finger in his direction, “Ah. Healer/Patient confidentiality, Neville.” Again she smiled her warm, therapist-smile and continued, “What I mean is, he’s your friend, and it’s okay and normal to talk to your friends about sex.”

\---

“Hannah…” she heard his voice drawl from the back office. 

She sighed, she was in the middle of ordering things and the last thing she needed was to deal with whatever nonsense he had found in the books. It was true that while everyone had liked Tom, he was complete and utter shit at running an establishment. Hannah had been up to her eyes in loans and debts and missing funds. As she ran it almost exclusively on her own, she could barely keep up with that side of owning The Leaky Cauldron. 

The man sitting in the office now, organizing her books, getting things in order, was Lucius Malfoy. He had been released from Azkaban after serving several years and was released under certain circumstances--he was not allowed to have his wand for the next decade; he was not allowed to draw funds from his estate--not that he had any, as Narcissa had drained him of it in the divorce; he was not allowed to live on his own; he had to maintain a steady job in the public eye. He approached her in need of a job. Working at The Leaky Cauldron fulfilled a number of things for him--he could live there, there would always be people there to watch him and observe him, he would make money, and he didn’t need magic for any of the jobs she could offer him. 

Hannah knew that Lucius was an intelligent man, and, as a once extremely wealthy man, she knew he also understood finances. She took him by the hand and drug him into the small office. “Please. Figure this out. You can work here. You can live here. Just figure this out for me, okay? I won’t ask questions about your past. But if you as much say something cruel or unkind or prejudiced, I will contact the minister immediately. Do you understand?”

He merely nodded and set to his task. He seemed happy to have something to do, to have a purpose, to work his brain. 

He’d been working there six months now, and she’d grown to like him, appreciate his work and how he was helping her to fix the business Tom had almost run into the ground. Hannah loved The Leaky Cauldron, and she wanted nothing more than to have it thrive. Neville even liked Lucius.

Hannah found it lovely how things had shifted. She laughed to herself as she walked back to her office,  _ Lucius Malfoy works for me. My husband is friends with Severus Snape. _

\---

Hannah was soaking in Neville’s bathtub in his quarters at Hogwarts--they tried to split their time between his rooms at Hogwarts and their room at the inn--when he came into the bathroom. 

“Hello, handsome,” she said with a grin which immediately faded when she saw his face. “Merlin, what is the matter? You look grim. Is Severus being a dick now? I’ll fight him.” She sat up quickly in the tub, her glass of mead sloshing a bit. Her humour, he always loved her humour, especially when she was teasing about fighting someone. Hannah wouldn’t have known how to punch someone if she had to, but she could cut someone with her words, make them feel insignificant and small if necessary, which is what she supposed she meant when she offered to fight someone. 

He shook his head, a small smile, almost forced on his lips. “No. It’s nothing like that. I’ve just…” Flicking his wrist he conjured her vanity chair in front of the clawfoot tub and sat in front of her. He flicked his wrist again and filled her glass of mead up. 

“You’ve just what, Neville?” 

He glanced at her and felt his heart do the same jump it always did when he looked at her, even after all this time together, he was still amazed by her. In awe of the fact that she chose him. Her chest flowered with a red bloom from the hot water and the alcohol. She had charmed her long blonde hair up into a knot on the top of her head, but some of it had fallen out and was resting--damp and limp, on her shoulders, which were freckled. He wanted to lean forward and nibble on each tiny mark as if they were butterscotch chips, and…

“Neville?” she inquired again, drawing him from his thoughts. 

"Right. In therapy today, I talked about something and Marianne insists I tell you, but I'm nervous."

"Tell me," her voice was calm but inside she was so anxious. He was so nervous she was certain that what he was going to tell her would be awful.

Taking a deep breath he began, "Remember our conversation about our...sexual fantasies?"

She nodded, "Yeah?" 

Another deep breath, and he began.

\---

Neville and Hannah walked, hand-in-hand into the bedroom of the hotel suite. 

Lucius and Severus were both already there. Severus was reading on the bed. Lucius doodling in an open sketchpad in a lush looking chair. 

"Hannah...Neville. How are you?"

"Nervous but excited,” she said cheerfully. Neville glanced at Hannah and, as he often did, felt in awe that she was his wife. He was so fucking lucky. 

He then glanced over at the two other men in the room and felt himself amused at the notion that they were all here for one reason: To fuck his wife.

Neville had confessed it all to Hannah, his desperate want to see her with not just another man but two other men. How he wanted to watch. Wanted to admire her as she was fucked every way possible—her pretty mouth, her lovely pussy, her tight arse. He wanted her to look at him, whimpering, as two men worked her body to its peak.

Just like Marianne, Hannah seemed to understand why he wanted this. Hannah, unlike Marianne, was willing to help him figure out why, guide him to the conclusion.

Neville wanted to be in control of the situation. He and his wife were allowing two other men to take her. He was the champion, in the end. This woman, this beautiful, sensual, plump, soft woman was his and his alone. Yes, these two other men were tools more or less. They were to make her come, make her cry out, but, in the end, she would want Neville to take her beneath him, sweetly and tenderly, want Neville to spill into her, want Neville’s come dripping down her thighs. 

He was a bit shocked when she agreed but extremely pleased. They set up their rules: she would not kiss the men, she only wanted to kiss him on the lips; they would not come inside her; she would choose her partners, being mindful of who Neville would be comfortable with. 

Hannah knew her husband had self-esteem issues, she found this preposterous, but she also understood, as someone who had, for some time, struggled with being comfortable in her skin. This led her to the conclusion that she would pick men older than them, men, with bodies that were scarred from the war, that were not perfect, that were not youthful—men that Neville wouldn’t be constantly comparing himself to, but still men she wanted to fuck, men she desired. 

The men she ended up choosing, however, just so happened to fall into her lap. The morning following her conversation with Neville she was distracted, to say the least. She kept making careless errors at work, while her brain kept coming back to the image of her between two faceless men as her husband watched in the corner, encouraging her. 

Lucius had finally called her out, “Hannah. I’m sorry, but that’s the fourth glass you’ve broken, and I’ve had to ask you to repair it. Remember? No magic for me. You aren’t even noticing you’re knocking them over.”

“I’m sorry. I’m…”

“Something bothering you, dear?”

She shook her head, “No. Nothing bad. Neville just...nevermind.”

“Share, please,” he paused and added, “If you’d like.”   
  


“Well, I suppose this might help me in my search…” she seemed to mutter this more to herself than say it to Lucius.

  
Finally, she spilt, telling him, in a less explicit way, what Neville had wanted.

His eyebrows were high on his forehead and she immediately felt her cheeks burn with the sting of embarrassment at her confession. Blushing she said, “I’m so sorry. That was--”

He cut her off, “No. It’s just coincidental, that’s all.”

“Oh?” she asked, her brows furrowing.

“I have some experience in this area. If you’d like my assistance.”

“You? As in you know someone or as in you are offering to…”

“As in I’m offering to fuck you while your husband watches,” he smiled mischievously at her, his words sending a chill down her spine.

“But there needs to be…”

He held up his hand, “Yes. There is a catch. I am only willing to participate in these sorts of intimate activities with one other man. Someone I trust and have trusted. Someone I know won’t try to murder me or set me up or something. You understand, yes? Although, it’s been years. He might not agree.”

“Who is it?”

“Severus Snape.”

It was Hannah’s turn for her eyebrows to raise. Suddenly, Hannah was taken back to her sixth year, having an arbitrary and silly schoolgirl crush on the grumpy potions master. When she’d told Neville this, he had thought it was cute and very Hufflepuff of her, leading her to playfully smack him on the arm.

“If you’d like, Hannah, I can talk to him about it.” 

Hannah took a deep breath and let it escape through her nose. She nodded. “Yes, do that.”

Hannah spoke to Neville. Lucius had spoken to Severus. Severus then spoke to Neville. And finally, the four of them all met up together, in the pub, and had drinks. Lucius’ idea. He thought it would be best for the four of them to relax, unwind, chat, and draw up a contract before they got down to business. 

Which had led Neville to this moment, holding his wife’s hand, standing in a luxurious hotel suite.

Lucius smiled, “Let’s go over the plan once more. Shall we?”

Severus set his book down on the bedside table and spoke, his voice low and sensual without even trying, “Why don't we all work together to relax each other, first. How about a shower? You two get in first. Relax. Kiss. Touch her. Love on her. Lucius and I will then join you.”

Lucius continued where Severus had left off, “When you're ready Hannah, you will lead the way to the bed. Neville will watch in that chair.” He motioned to a beautiful scarlet plus looking chair by the bed. And, Hannah, as long as you are still okay with this, Severus and I will take you however we like, yes? This you’re okay with?” 

Hannah nodded, “Yes. I am.”

Lucius continued to lay out the rules once, “Neither of us will come inside your wife in any capacity. That's for you. Our job is to make her come, to let you watch as we ravish her body, lap her up, envy  _ you _ . Hannah will call you over when she's ready for you. We will be there for you to use to your liking.”

The couple nodded. Hannah placed her hands on her hips and examined the room before undressing. She could have used her wand, but she wanted to take her time, calm her nerves a bit, and tease the three men in the room. She turned towards Neville and motioned to the zipper. Slowly he unzipped her dress, pushing the straps off of her shoulders. She let it fall to the floor, and she then turned and walked towards the bathroom. Letting her bra hit the floor as she walked. Her large arse and thick hips swayed as she walked towards the bathroom—the pink lace underwear the last thing remaining. 

Neville followed her and stepped into the shower first. Hannah slid off her knickers, charmed her hair up into the messy bun he loved, and stepped into the shower with him. He kissed her neck and shut his eyes, noting a subtle change in the way the water fell on him when Severus and Lucius stepped in. Hannah was in the middle of them, Neville in front, kissing her. The other men at either side, Neville could feel their hands grazing his skin and they rested their hands upon Hannah’s body. 

Lucius pressed his lips to her shoulder, letting his hand run along her spine. Severus dropped to his knees and kissed her thigh, the curve of her arse, her lower back, rubbing her fingers along her skin. Finally, Hannah was too excited to stay put any longer. Her skin warm from the shower, warm from their attentions, she pulled away from them and stepped out of the shower. She turned and glanced at the three men in the shower, and smiled a sweet coy smile. She muttered a drying spell and confidently stalked out of the bathroom and to the bed, where the three men found her. Sitting upright at the headboard. 

Neville settled into the chair positioned near the edge of the mattress, and Severus and Lucius sat beside her on the bed.. Severus asked, “Are you okay with us kissing and touching your body however and wherever we please moving forward?”

“Please. Yes. Everywhere. However.” She’d taken the charm off of her hair and the blonde waves cascaded around her shoulders Her lips were painted a dark mauve, her cheeks flushed in anticipation making the freckles scattered across her nose somehow brighter.

Severus smiled back at her and then looked over at Neville. “Gods, young man, you are a lucky son-of-a-bitch.” 

Lucius joined in the conversation, “If you want us to stop. What do you say?”

Her voice low she whispered, “Trevor.” 

“Good, girl,” the blonde-man said before letting his hands run along the thick line of her thighs and the curve of her calf muscle. 

Once it all began, it was easy to see what each man preferred. Severus seemed to love her breasts, his mouth and hands there, teasing her nipples, biting the skin beneath her breast, sucking on the skin. Lucius settled with his face between her thighs, teasing her. He hadn’t pressed his mouth to her yet, but when he did he groaned in delight as if tasting a delicious treat. 

His voice was raspy and thick with want, “Severus. Come taste her. Merlin. This is delectable. Severus on his knees propped up beside her, bent over to taste her, and he ran his tongue along her slit and he too groaned in delight. His hard cock bobbed near her and she grasped it in her hand, tugging on it gently at first and then harder. She felt him groan onto her cunt and bucked her hips up towards him, begging for both of them to give her more. She pulled Severus’ towards her, urging him by placing a hand on his hip and nudging him towards her face. Wrapping her hand around his cock again she ran her tongue across the head, tasting his arousal. As she ran her lips and tongue along his length, Lucius resumed his happy position between her legs, his fingers wrapped around her thighs. 

In the chair by the bed, Neville watched. After getting out of the shower, he dressed in a robe, tying it tightly around him, and settled into the chair. He knew this was what he wanted, but he was unsure of how he would react. Would he feel any jealousy? Any competition? He found he didn’t, not in the least. He felt more in love with his wife than every boy, more proud of their marriage, and more arrogant than he’d ever felt in his life. As the two men made her come, their fingers and mouths whispering against her body, he watched in awe of her. He’d seen her come before, so many times, but this was different. He wasn’t thinking of himself right now, of his own straining erection, he was admiring how her hair was spread against the pillow, how her ears had turned bright red in her arousal, how she curled her toes into the bedsheets. 

Hannah, her mouth still on Severus’ cock, let it pop out of her mouth. Neville followed her eyes up to Severus’ face and he heard her say, “I want to fuck you. Lie down.” The worst sent a chill down Neville’s spin. This was what he had wanted, to see his wife pressed between two men.

She felt shocked at how good it felt to tell a man like Severus Snape what to do, she climbed onto him straddling his hips, and slowly sank down, his thick cock filling and stretching her. The other man came up behind her and kissed her neck, while she ground her hips against the man beneath her, his fingers digging into her hips. On his knees, Lucius straddled Severus’ legs as Hannah rode the dark-haired man, his own hard cock pressing against her arse. Lucius pressed her hand firmly, but gently against her back, urging her forward. In this position, her soft tits and hard pink nipples bounced in Severus’ face. 

An unspoken conversation passed between the two men, and Severus conjured lube and tossed it to Lucius, who teased her arse, sliding his finger into her. Instantly, Hannah groaned

She heard Lucius' sultry voice behind her, “Hannah?"

"Mmmm?" she responded. 

"Has your husband fucked you here with his fingers?" he asked in her ear, soft but loud enough for Neville to hear. She groaned nodding in response. 

"And his tongue?" Again Hannah nodded, and Lucius smirked. 

"What about with that cock of his?" As Severus continued to thrust into her as Lucius spoke to her, and she whispered, “Uh-huh.”

“May I?” he asked her, and she whimpered another “Uh-huh” 

Lucius bent down behind her and bit one of her arse cheeks. She gasped as his teeth scraped her skin, and paired with the feeling of Severus inside of her, she felt on fire—inflamed as the two men touched her, caressed her. It was clear how these two men  _ wanted _ her, and Neville who sat in the corner, rubbing the erection hidden by his trousers. 

Behind her, she felt Lucius’ warm tongue circle her arse, before pressing his tongue into her. That, in itself, being touched by both men, filled in some way by both men, made her feel as if she might burst. She shut her eyes, leaning forward and resting the side of her head against the pillow, her nose pressed to Severus’ check. 

Hannah didn’t know what to think, she was straddling her former-potions master, his cock buried inside her; behind her was a man who worked for her, his finger in his arse, his dirty words, in her ear; to her right was her husband, watching earnestly, excitedly, as she was fucked. The pit of her belly was hot with a need to come again, a need to be filled by Lucius and Severus, and a need to have her husband fuck her as well. 

Severus whispered to her, “Are you ready for both of us to fuck you?” He felt her nod against his cheek, and he grinned at Lucius, “Do you think she’s ready?” 

Lucius chuckled, “Oh, absolutely, Severus.” Gathering more lubrication, he slid a finger into her arse, and she whimpered, her lips trembling against Severus’ skin. 

The blonde-man glanced toward Neville sitting in the chair by the bed. He looked elated, enraptured at watching his wife posed between two other men. 

“What about you, Mr Longbottom? Do you think Mrs Longbottom, our, our dirty little Hufflepuff, is ready?”

Neville, his face euphoric and elated, snapped out of his reverie and looked at the trio on the bed. He cleared his throat and said, “Let’s ask her again. I want to hear her say it.” 

Leaning forward in his chair, Neville ran his hand along her body, staring at her shoulders and letting the pads of his fingers trace her back, the curve of her waist, the swell of her arse. “Hannah, darling, are you ready? Do you still want this?” 

She looked at her husband, her face redSeverus conjured lube and tossed it to Lucius, her blonde waves tangled and wild, and she nodded, her voice a pleading whimper, “I want it so badly.” 

He smiled, “Good,” and he gently pressed a kiss to her shoulder before leaning back, letting Severus and Lucius continue to please his wife.

Using the lube from early, Lucius slid it along his cock and prepped Hannah’s tight arse, before slowly pressing himself into her. 

All the men in the room fell silent, listening as she hissed when Lucius pressed into her, slowly, cautiously. Her breathing changing, letting slow deep breaths in through her nose as she felt Lucius’ cock press into her ass. The sensation, being fucked by both of them, was an assault on her sense. She felt as if she might break beneath them, collapse and shatter--and when she did she wanted all three of the men in the room to pick up the pieces.

Lucius placed a hand tenderly on her waist and asked, “Good?”

She nodded, “Yes. Yes. Don’t stop, Lucius,” prompting Lucius to move inside of her, finding a rhythm to match Severus’ thrusts. 

Hannah pressed her teeth into Severus’ shoulder as she felt the magnificent fullness of both men buried deep inside her. Their cocks filled her, their bodies, hot and sticky, pressed to hers. Almost unexpectedly, her orgasm overtook her‐—all-consuming and she cried out, arching her back lifting her head off of Severus’ skin.

Neville hadn’t even touched his own cock, but he was as equally consumed as she was. These men were fucking his wife, touching his wife, sending her voluptuous and luscious body into orgasm, and he felt as if he might come from just watching. 

When Hannah arched her back, letting her head hang back, her hair falling around her shoulders, he almost came himself—the way her mouth hung open, her eyes shut, her neck and ears crimson. His cock ached, painfully hard, and leaked through the material of his pants and trousers. The two men rocked inside of Hannah until she came--crying out inaudibly, whimpers and moans spilling from her lips, like water overflowing from a sink. It took everything Neville had to not grasp his cock, to not give himself three quick tugs and come all over himself, but he didn’t want to be distracted, didn’t want to lose focus from what he was watching. 

Lucius slowly moved out of her; she whimpered as he did, leaving her half-full. Hannah pulled up a bit, slowly moving on Severus, and he let his hands graze over her chest and tweaked her nipples, twisting them with a tug, letting her ride the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

She then rolled off of him, lying in between the two men, their erections still hard and glistening from being sheathed within her. Hannah took Lucius’ erection in her hand, jerking him roughly. She rose to her knees between them, stroking Lucius as she bent down and took Severus’ cock into her mouth. She bobbed up and down on it, tasting the evidence of her own orgasm. Deep groans came from both men, and she felt as Lucius’ orgasm spilt onto her hand, hot and warm. She pulled her mouth from Severus, and, with the hand-coated in Lucius' spend, began to stroke Severus to his own completion. As the two men lay, tired and spent on the bed, she, still on her knees, looked at her husband and grinned, beckoning him with her finger.

“Neville?” her voice was hoarse as she asked him over. 

Willingly, gratefully, he rose from the chair and he stood at the edge of the bed in front of her. He bent down and kissed her before she whispered. “Make love to me, now. Come for me, please.”

He vanished his clothes, his cock standing rigid and hard. 

Neville climbed onto the bed, putting his hands on his wife’s hips and pushing her gently down onto the mattress before he positioned himself between her supple thighs. 

He glanced at the men on either side of him and said, “Kiss her, tease her, I want her to come once more.” 

Both men nodded in agreeance, happy to worship her for a bit longer. Lucius let his finger gently circle Hannah’s clit; Severus let his mouth find her left nipple, sucking and nipping at her breasts. Neville leaned forward and kissed his wife before entering her. “You’re stunning,” he whispered against her lips, and she smiled before kissing him. 

He was grateful for the other men, helping bring his wife to orgasm, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long once he slipped inside her. Neville slowly made love to his wife, holding off long enough to let them bring her to orgasm, her whimpers quiet, tired, and sweet-sounding. Neville came, his orgasm all-consuming and desperate. He laid against Hannah, his head to her chest, while Lucius' hand rested on her hip and Severus’ hand lay against her arm. 

“We need to properly thank these two, love,” she let her hands slide over the men next to her. 

Neville nodded, looking up at her. “Indeed, what are you thinking, you naughty thing?” 

She giggled, “Nothing much. Just dinner. I assume you’re all quite hungry.”

Lucius raised his eyebrows, “Then perhaps, we can stay for dessert?” 

Hannah shook her head and smiled, she and Neville meeting eyes and saying simultaneously, “Perhaps.” 


End file.
